Sabrina's Sweet Sixteen
by Ciara Wynne
Summary: It's coming up to Sabrina's sixteenth birthday.Most people would be excited about this, but Sabrina wants to just breeze over it. Her friends are trying to cheer her up, Puck's been travelling for the last three years. She's feeling tense for some reason, like someone's watching her... rated T for violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new Sisters Grimm fic, _Sabrina's Sweet Sixteen. _If I get at least seven reviews (from different people) and at least three follows, I'll continue. Warn me about any cliche-ness that you detect. I will evaluate said cliche-ness and do my best to tone down. So, Enjoy!**

**Peace, **

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 1

"Come on, Sabrina," Daphne said. "It'll look gorgeous on you."

"No," Sabrina said firmly. "There is no way I'd ever wear that."

"It's very nice," Granny Relda suggested, "You should try it on."

"I'm fifteen, not five!"

"Try it on."

Sabrina held up the frilly extravagant pink monstrosity that the store had labelled a dress. "No. Just no."

"Why?" Daphne cried. "It's gravy!" Red stood by her and said nothing.

"In your mind," Sabrina retorted. "Why do I even need a dress?" Sure it was nice to look pretty sometimes, but this was ridiculous.

Granny Relda shrugged. "You never know when you'll have to go to a party. I thought you like being prepared."

"Yes Granny, for raids, wars, tests at school, and, in the past, Puck's pranks- not for the Twilarose Ball!"

The old woman and the younger sister gave up. They'd tried, no one could deny; but the day you saw Sabrina Grimm in a dress like _that_ was the day Elvis could eat a sausage without damaging everyone's lungs in a half-mile radius.

Sabrina hung the ugly garment back on the rack and the four Grimm women walked out of the mall into the late February air, making their way to the Deathtrap- otherwise known as the family car.

The engine was turned on; it roared to life, and set off in a jerky motion. The car was off, down the road with occasional bursts of uncontrollable speed. It luckily wasn't as bad as usual because Sabrina had convinced Granny Relda to let her have the practise, using her learners permit. The Deathtrap arrived at the house safely, with only small bruises from the cars suspicious antics.

"Why did Uncle Jake have to go travelling with Aunt Briar?" Daphne complained as they entered the house. "The car ran fine when he was driving it."

Of course, the mention of Jake and Briar Grimm **(A/N: ALIVE!)** and their travelling set off memories for Sabrina about a particular fairy boy, who was travelling with the girls' aunt and uncle. Of course, the teen denied time and time again that she didn't miss the Everafter; no matter how many times Daphne and Red nagged her on the subject. And she didn't say anything when the gross and unique postcards stopped coming after Australia and a kangaroo which had a collar that could let out magically enhanced stink bomb gas. She just shrugged and got on with her life for the next three, almost four years. Which mainly involved school.

* * *

"'Bri!"

Sabrina got off the school bus to see two girls run up.

If a stranger had walked by at that moment and taken a look at the three girls, they would never have thought these girls had been best friends since eighth grade. Being practically opposites of each other, the girls could see why.

Let's start with the girl on the left. Alyss Pendragon was the daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere (Gwen running off with Lancelot? Complete lie. But it had taken the king and queen thousands of years to get their act together. Alyss was the same age as Sabrina) and was the definition of an exotic beauty. With long, straight, raven black hair, dark coffee brown eyes, and a beautiful tanned and toned figure, Alyss could easily be one of the most naturally beautiful girls in school. Her sword Aluala, meaning light was always with her, disguised as a penknife.

The next girl was Rowan Hood. Her father, the legendary Robin Hood, and her mother, the equally famous Maid Marian (also physically the same age as Sabrina) she was a gorgeous red head with bright green eyes that were constantly filled with mischief. Her compactable bow was permanently in her pocket, and she had the figure of a model.

Finally we come to Sabrina Grimm. With her blonde hair and blue eyes you'd think she was perfectly harmless- another silly girl obsessed with her reflection. But that's before you find out she was a master of every hand to hand combat, and at the age of twelve, led an army of Everafters into battle and defeated the leader of a powerful group called the Scarlet Hand. Not so harmless now huh? Sabrina prided herself on her skill of fighting and sneaking, keeping in perfect shape; but through all this, she did not realise how beautiful she was becoming.

Together these three girls made the Triplets- best friends so close they were practically sisters. The three were similar in height, their complete disregard for the other sex, and their love of fighting; which was why a fair number of boys were harbouring a crush, big or small, on either three of them. They weren't the queen bees of the school- they didn't do cheerleading or anything like that, so were on the most part invisible to the royals of the school population- but people knew enough to not to get on their bad side, or in boys' cases, try and hit on them.

"So, 'Bri, did you hear about the pop quiz in US history?" asked Rowan. "Because I didn't. Oh, God I'm gonna fail."

Ro, wasn't your dad in the Civil War? Alyss replied. "You could just ask him."

"Yeah, the _English_ Civil War!" Rowan cried. "And I can't ask him- he's in the middle of an important law case."

"Al have you got my math text book?" Sabrina asked. "I lent it too you over the weekend I need it for today."

"Yeah," Alyss nodded, passing over the big book. "And Ro, you're just gonna have to wing it. I thought History was one of your best subjects."

"I know," Rowan groaned as the girls made their way to their lockers, side by side. "I feel so drained, though."

"Well that's high school," Sabrina joked, opening her locker. "It's probably all that walking to and from school with that bag of books. Maybe when I get my license when I'm sixteen, and a decent car- which I doubt- we can carpool."

"Speaking of cars and licenses, have you thought about your birthday yet? It's in, like, four weeks now."

"Uh huh. It's gonna be just a meal with normal food, the family and you guys. Open a few presents, you stay for a sleepover, done. No princesses or ogres, no people wanting to kill me… no idiot fairy boys turning my hair green… or leprechauns in the toilet…" Sabrina shook her head, slamming her locker shut. "Anyway I gotta run or I'll be late for homeroom."

Alyss and Rowan looked at each other as their best friend ran off. There was still twenty minutes until the bell rang.

* * *

When Sabrina came home that day and saw the postcard on the table, her spirits lifted. But they dropped again when she saw the picture. It was too beautiful to be from him. It was a painting from around the 18th century. The woman was dressed in fine red silk. a fan in her hand. Her dark hair was beautifully styled and her coffee brown eyes sparkled with a secret. Sabrina turned over to see what the message was.

_Hey Mom, Daphne, 'Brina, Red, Elvis,_

_We were passing through Spain, following a troll that had the shoes of swiftness, when we spotted this! Briar remembers sitting for this- something about the Spanish court and the prince asking for her hand; terrible mix up_

_Anyway, thought you'd like it_

_Love, Uncle Jake and Aunt Briar_

_P.S. Briar's feeling a bit ill, but she's fine_

Sabrina smiled and put the postcard back where Granny Relda would find it.

* * *

Daphne and Red Grimm were like any pair of normal twelve year old girls- if you count being an Everafter and/or being possessed by the Big Bad Wolf normal. But in ways more than one, they were simply girls. They texted each other, they gossiped, they giggled about silly little things, and they expertly messed around with people's personal lives, getting them back on track. As children, they saw the obvious things that adults over looked or over thought.

So when they saw Sabrina rush over to the postcard, pick it up, and they watched her expression of hope melt into disappointment, which was then expertly covered up, their already confirmed suspicions were re-confirmed.

The two young girls looked at each other, and at some secret signal-type agreement, they turned and raced up the stairs, a plan already formulating in their innocent yet devious minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Sup guys! Positive feedback, so I shall carry on the story!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, rights go to Michael Buckley. **

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 2

Mysterious goings-on, as Granny Relda called them, were back in Ferryport Landing; but unlike last time, Sabrina practically shoved the newspaper articles in front of Granny Relda's face. This was the third case this year, and with long gaps in between, Sabrina was dying to get out and kick some thieving butt. She'd realised that now, all the cases, the mysteries, the crimes... this was a big part of her life, something that if it were to be taken from her, or she ceased to do- she might very well be dead.

"Granny, the library was broken into yesterday!" Sabrina all but yelled that Saturday morning as her grandmother entered the kitchen.

Luckily, after surviving a war like the one they'd gone through, the Grimms were rarely caught off guard by anything, so Granny Relda didn't even flinch.

"Liebling, I know. I was going to tell you and the girls at breakfast. We'll be going over as soon as we're organised. Now, go and wake the girls up." Sabrina nodded and ran out of the room. "Oh, and Sabrina?" The teenager's head came back around the doorway. Granny Relda held up a metal ladle and a big saucepan. "Take these with you."

* * *

Daphne and Red were just as excited as Sabrina was to get to the library, and were bouncing about, set to go while Granny Relda was trying to find one of her many sunflower hats that would match her coat. Sabrina simply stood by the door, bbming Alyss and Rowan on her old blackberry about the new case.

**RoTheArcher: omg, its been lk 4ever since u guys had a break-in case. U must b sooo excited**

**AlualaGirl: but why the library? The newest thing there is the book the scarecrow wrote on the everafter war.**

**QueenofSneaks: he wrote a book on that? What section?**

**AlualaGirl: Fiction.**

**QueenofSneaks: of course.**

**RoTheArcher: imagine if 1 of the old pensioners found it in town history and saw that it only happened 3 years ago!**

**AlualaGirl: my guess is they'd think scarecrow was a nutcase, believe the book, or have a heart attack**

**QueenofSneaks: my guess is all of those in that order **

**RoTheArcher: old people smell lk soap.**

**AlualaGirl: ...**

**QueenofSneaks: ...**

**RoTheArcher: what? It was a thought; I had to let it out.**

**"Sabrina, we're going!" Daphne bounded up to her big sister.**

**QueenofSneaks: g2g, the case calls. C u guys monday.**

**AlualaGirl: k, c ya Bri.**

**RoTheArcher: But do you think pensioners smell like soap, Al?**

Sabrina put her phone in her pocket and opened the door. Daphne and Red sprinted out, while Sabrina came out more slowly, but also tense with excitement. Granny Relda came out last of all, turning every lock into place. Finally, she rapped on the door, saying "Bye, House, we'll be back". The final magical lock slid into place, and the four women were off.

* * *

"Ah, the Grimms!" Scarecrow cried as Sabrina, Daphne, Red and Granny Relda came up the library steps. "Thank Ozma you're here. The place is in chaos. Come now, quickly!"

The library indeed was in chaos. Large bookcases had been knocked over, books covering the floor. The sheriff, the Cowardly Lion, was taking photos, and talking to his deputy at the same time.

Granny Relda surveyed the situation and turned to the three girls. "Lieblings, I need to quickly talk to Frank." She was referring to Mr Lionheart, the Cowardly Lion. The names of some of the Everafters never ceased to amaze Sabrina. "You know what to do." With that, she hurried off.

The girls wandered around the room, careful not to disturb anything on the crime scene.

"Why the library, though?" Daphne wondered. Alyss had asked the same thing earlier. "There's nothing here except books and town records."

Sabrina shrugged, and turned back to the door. One of them had been forced off its hinges. This must've been where the intruder entered. If so, they must've been strong. Human was off the list.

Then the words of her mother came to her. If you want to catch the thief, you think like the thief.

She positioned herself at the entrance. Given the damage done to the door, it would've been kicked, with a bit of magic. Sabrina performed a round-house kick, lashing out at thin air. She held her foot in place for a few seconds.

"Sabrina?" Red looked at her curiously.

"Give me a minute," Sabrina replied to her adopted sister. Somehow, she could see a path that she hadn't noticed before.

Daphne knew her sister's antics. "Granny," she called. "I think Sabrina's on to something."

At Relda's command, everyone stepped to the edges of the room, stepping over books and broken shelves. Sabrina began to walk a path that no one else could see. She talked as she went, making motions as she went.

"This person is an Everafter. They also have magic; this part of the shelf is burnt, so they can conjure fire. Everything's pushed to one side, like they're angry about something." She brought her hands in front of her, and pushed them outwards. The others were starting to see the sense in the teenager's words. "They're over-confident; they probably think that even if the police were alerted, they'd be able to fight them off." Somehow, as she was talking she made her way to a door behind the librarian desk, which had been overturned. She stared at it. "They went in there."

Granny Relda rushed over. "Well done Sabrina. Scarecrow, what's kept in that room?"

"Only the town records."

Red reached out and pushed lightly on the door. It swung open at her soft touch.  
Daphne ran up and checked the doorway and the side of the door. "It wasn't forced open. They either had a key to the lock, or it wasn't locked in the first place."

The Scarecrow looked bashful. "Sometimes I forget. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Granny reassured the straw-filled man. "Everyone forgets the little details."

The group stepped into the room to find things very similar to the main library: destroyed. Papers littered all over the place, file holders flipped open and torn. It was like a hurricane had gone through; a very angry hurricane. The Scarecrow groaned. "The months it took to get this place in order!"

Granny Relda surveyed the room, then glanced back at the library. "Strange. Very strange indeed. But with all these books and sheets of paper, we don't even know what our culprit wanted. Scarecrow, how long until you can get this place back in order?"

"I'll start inventory immediately" was the reply.

"Excellent. Call us if you find anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry I haven't posted lately, but I was skiing last week, then went straight back to school, so I haven't really had time to post. But here's a chapter, enjoy!**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 3

Granny Relda marched out of the library building. She'd taken a habit of that, being one of Charming's generals in the war almost four years ago. The girls didn't have too much trouble keeping up though.

"So, what now, Granny?" Daphne asked as she skipped down the road.

"While the Scarecrow gets the library in order, we use the clues Sabrina found to find some reference to our culprit."

Sabrina trailed along behind them as the group strode past the park. Suddenly, there was a snap. Sabrina's head whipped round, but she didn't see anything. Mentally shaking herself, she hurried to catch up with her grandmother and sisters, trying to ignore the feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Rowan asked as the Triplets walked across the school parking lot the Monday after the case. "Someone broke in, and you try to work out who it was while Scarecrow does inventory?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Pretty much. Do you guys know an Everafter that can kick a door off its hinges, use fire, and knock down over fifteen rows of heavy wooden bookcases with the wave of a hand?"

Alyss and Rowan looked at each other, then shrugged.

"All Everafters are pretty strong, though the degree varies," Alyss replied, sounding like a proper college scholar. "There are quite a few that can use fire, and some form of telekinesis." She was walking a little behind the others, digging through her bag for something.

Rowan sighed as she skipped along, a foot or so to the left of Sabrina. "That probably narrows it down to around thirty fairytales."

"Hmm..." Sabrina shifted uncomfortably. She felt as if someone was watching her, their eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"Hey, 'Bri," Alyss spoke up. "Do you have a copy of the Macbeth scene for English Lit? I wasn't there, so...?"

"Yeah, Ms Darling gave me a copy to give to you." Sabrina pulled her folder out of her bag only to have many papers to cascade to the ground. "Dammit," she muttered, reaching down to gather the loose pieces. Suddenly, there was a whistling noise, and a breeze as something passed over Sabrina.

Then she heard Rowan scream and her best friend fell to the ground.

* * *

"RO!" Alyss yelled. She and Sabrina dropped all their bags as they ran the short distance that separated them and their injured friend. Sabrina's breath caught in her throat. Sprouting out of Rowan's ribcage, a little lower and to the left the heart, was an arrow.

There were shouts and yells as the other students raced across the parking lot to where one of the Triplets lay bleeding the ground.

"Get back!" Alyss shouted over the clamour. The students immediately fell quiet and did as they were told. They knew better than to anger a Triplet, even if they weren't shocked or stressed.

Sabrina scanned the crowd. There she saw Delilah, a girl in her sport class.

"Delilah! You're fast, right?" The girl nodded, still staring at her fallen classmate. "I need you to go and find Ms White and Mr Hamelin. Then tell the school secretary to call Nurse Sprat and the Hoods." Delilah nodded again and ran off.

Sabrina turned to Alyss. "You know First Aid?"

Even in the circumstances, her best friend seemed offended. "I'm the daughter of a royal warrior who has seen battles by the thousand, and have seen ten battles myself in the space of sixteen years. Of course I know First Aid."

Sabrina nodded. "I'm calling Granny." Everyone seemed relieved. Sure, they were (or relatives of) Everafters, but they were physically kids. They were glad to hand things like this over to the adults.

Sabrina turned back to her best friend. "It's gonna be okay, Ro." Her best friend writhed in pain while Delilah ran back towards the group, Snow White in tow.

"It's gonna be okay," Sabrina whispered.

* * *

Eventually, the ambulance was there, as were Hamelin, and Granny Relda. By now there was a very big crowd, and the old pensioners were hovering around the edges.

Rowan whimpered as the paramedics (Everafters) lifted her onto the stretcher. She was being rolled towards the ambulance when there was a shriek. Half the people turned to an old woman, clutching her heart and pointing her walking stick at Rowan.

"An arrow!" she shouted. "That girl has an arrow coming out of her chest!"

The pensioners began to mutter, some of them gasping when they caught sight of the feathered arrow. Granny Relda quickly made her way over with the forgetful dust.

Rowan was slipped into the vehicle, but before the paramedics could close the doors, Sabrina and Alyss bounded up the steps. One of the uniformed men looked irritated.

"Ladies, we know you're worried about your friend. But we have to go, and we need you to say goodbye," the man spoke to them as if they were kids.

The girls did not appreciate it. Neither did they like his choice of words. During the Everafter War, you only said goodbye to the ones who were going into battle. Or they were going to die.

After the Everafter War, the girls made sure they never said goodbye. Goodbye meant death. Goodbye meant never see you again. The Triplets only ever used the word goodbye when friends or relatives were going away for over two weeks. The last time Sabrina said goodbye was to Puck...

Sabrina glared at the man. She recognised him from the troops Snow White had trained in Fort Charming. "You don't know who we are, do you?" Slowly, deliberately, she drew her sleeve up to reveal her forearm, which had a faint white scar. The man's eyes widened.

"We are Sabrina Grimm and Alyss Pendragon," growled Alyss. The man knew those surnames; he knew them all too well. "That girl is Rowan Hood, and our best friend. We are not getting out of this ambulance."

The man made no objection at all.

* * *

Sabrina and Alyss sat in the waiting room, while Rowan was having the arrow removed from her chest.

Alyss glanced up at Sabrina. She'd never seen her best friend so still. The blonde girl was always very good at acting, covering her emotions, but today she was like a statue. Her blue eyes held no feeling as she stared at the wall, her posture was straight and perfect. Alyss had to look twice, just make sure that she was still blinking and breathing. Just then, they heard a scream- a long, pain-filled, heart-breaking scream. Alyss knew what the source was.

Suddenly, Sabrina's head snapped to face her. Alyss forced herself not to cringe from the blank, yet frightening gaze directed at her. But what happened next might've scared her more.

Tears were suddenly streaking down Sabrina's face, making her look like a weeping angel (no, not the evil kind from Doctor Who) Without warning, Sabrina launched herself at Alyss, flinging her arms around the latter, sobbing uncontrollably.

Alyss didn't know how to react. Sure, she was the sensible one, but Sabrina was strong, the older sister when Alyss felt down- she never even thought of defeat during the Everafter War. But suddenly the most feisty, most stubborn, most controlled person Alyss had ever met was breaking down before her eyes.

"Shh… it's okay, 'Bri," she murmured, stroking Sabrina's head like a mother would do to a child. "She'll be fine, Ro will be fine… just let it out; let it all out…" they heard another scream, and Sabrina flinched, burying her face into her friend's dark hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, firstly, this is a website, not a physical book with pages you physically turn. Secondly, in case you haven't noticed, the author of the Sisters Grimm's name is Michael Buckley. I am not a guy, or from America, or have any relation to the Buckley family. So no, I don't own Sisters Grimm. **

Chapter 4

Twenty to thirty minutes later, Sabrina was lying on a couch, her hair splayed around her like a halo. Alyss got up and, taking Sabrina's discarded leather jacket off the floor, covered her best friend with it, a temporary blanket. Alyss smiled. Sabrina looked so much more at peace when she was asleep. She turned around to head back to the magazine she'd been reading, when Sabrina muttered something under her breath. Alyss froze, and slowly turned back round.

"Daphne…" Sabrina's eyebrows furrowed together. "Ro… Red… Alyss…" The girl was quietly calling out to her friends and family. "Mom… Granny… Dad… Basil…" Then, Alyss heard a name that she almost didn't expect. She had to lean in very close to Sabrina in order to hear what she said.

"…Puck… _Puck_…"

Alyss smiled, and Sabrina fell silent as the others rushed into the room.

***wertvwerb£$%^&b234TVretv$%y7ENBUE5e6HYVETGC**

In an hour, the nurse came into the waiting room to find two twelve year old girls whispering in the corner, an old lady writing in a notebook and talking down the phone to the police department, a dark skinned teenager sitting on the couch, her eyes flicking anxiously in between a magazine, and the clock. Finally, there was a beautiful blonde girl lying on the other end of the couch, a leather jacket over her, fast asleep.

"Are you here for Rowan Hood?"

The group looked up. "Yes," replied the dark haired girl, shaking her friend awake. "Sabrina, come on. They're letting us see Ro."

Immediately, the blonde's eyes snapped open, and the two teenagers were almost running down the hall. They burst through the door of the room to find their best friend lying on a pristine white hospital bed. Their friend was smiling at them faintly. But what really got the two girls' attention was the amount of bandaging cloth wrapped around Rowan's chest.

Sabrina forced back a sob. No. she had already cried in front of Alyss- that had been embarrassing enough. At least it hadn't been Puck… dammit! Why was she always thinking about him these days? It wasn't like she cared or anything.

"Hey, guys," Rowan said hoarsely.

"Ro!" Alyss ran over to the bed, Sabrina following quietly. "How's your chest?"

"Tickles."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh."

"Weird."

"I know right? Hey, 'Bri, look alive! I had an arrow in my chest, and I'm managing it," Rowan joked.

Sabrina glared at her. "Don't joke about that."

"Come on, 'Bri, lighten up! I'm not dead, am I? According to the nurse, it didn't damage any vital organs."

"Rowan, I saw where the arrow was. A few centimetres up and to the right, and your heart would've taken the blow."

Needless to say, there was an uncomfortable silence as the Triplets thought that over.

"But who would want to kill Ro?" asked Alyss.

But then, the rest of the Grimms and Mr and Mrs Hood came in, so they were occupied to say the least.

***dfrthberU$N97inb254^V"£54ytrYBE65y7ube5v**

A week later, Rowan was discharged from the hospital with a note excusing her from PE for almost a month. But it did nothing to stop her cheery mood, and forever reminding Sabrina about her upcoming birthday.

"For the last time, Ro, I don't want a birthday party," Sabrina sighed, opening her locker. It was Monday lunchtime, and Rowan was bugging her. Again.

"Come on, 'Bri, you have loads of friends! It's not like the entire school will be there, but you're not exactly invisible." Well, after the arrow fiasco, who didn't know the three girls' names?

"I've told you guys no!" Sabrina leaned against the lockers, glaring at her two best friends.

"Then what do you want for your birthday?" Alyss asked, exasperated.

Sabrina's gaze seemed to slide from them to the inside of her locker door, and her blue eyes seemed to glaze over. She smiled slightly at something, but quickly snapped back to reality. "Nothing. Just a normal meal with my family and you guys for a sleepover. I've told you before." She finished getting her books out, but slightly knocked her locker door open more widely before slamming it shut. "I'll see you guys at the doors, 'kay?"

With that she ran off, not seeing the look Rowan and Alyss exchanged. They had seen the inside of her locker many times before, but they only just realised the significance of it.

It had given them an idea for a present.

**Werbt£W$%Ry7nberUn5364yv2£$CYTw45**

Soon enough, a week had passed and it was Thursday. Tomorrow would be Sabrina's birthday, and she would be really excited, if not for the fact that she was dealing with a case that made no sense, and people were whispering behind her back. Her two best friends were having low-voice conversations with Granny Relda, Daphne, and a lot of other people. Sabrina also could've sworn that Granny Relda's late-night phone conversation involved her name, her Uncle Jake's name, and the word "surprise". Unless she was entirely sure about the surprise not involving the death of anything or anyone, and something to cause her most discomfort and displeasure, she didn't trust the word "surprise".

"Any luck with the library case so far?" Alyss asked as they once again crossed the parking lot after school.

Sabrina sighed. "Scarecrow said he'd finish sorting the records by this evening; he only had so many people to help, and it's going slowly. But it's almost done and we have no clue about the culprit. It's a disaster."

"Well," Ro tried to lighten the mood. "How about we take your mind off of it with shopping?"

The glare made the decision final.

"Well…" Alyss trailed off. "Any more postcards?"

Again, a touchy subject.

"Hey, 'Bri, excited about your birthday tomorrow?"

"I don't know!" Sabrina half-yelled, turning to face her two startled best friends. "I don't know, okay? I have to deal with the library case with a mystery culprit with no obvious motives whatsoever, school work, one of my best friends almost dying, and people whispering behind my back!" She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply.

Rowan and Alyss looked at each other in shock. Sabrina hadn't lost her temper in almost four months- the time when a new guy was in town, and had made the mistake of choosing her as his first flirt. But never, _ever_, did she lose her temper at them.

Sabrina opened her eyes again, and the other two were startled yet again to see that there was a strange sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that- it's not your fault. I just… have you felt weird recently, like someone is watching you? It's driving me insane, worse than…" she shook her head. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm just gonna… go…"

And she ran off towards the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while, but i finished school less than a week ago, and have been really busy. I promise I'll take advantage of the summer :)**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, only Alyss, Rowan, and any characters not mentioned in the book. **

**Hope you like!**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 5

Alyss sighed. The woods. It was the route Sabrina always took when she needed to clear her head.

"My gosh," Rowan whispered. "I didn't realise until now, how much pressure she's under. I mean, being a Grimm was always hard for her, what with the enemies she made. She must feel like there's always some psycho out to get her…" She froze.

Alyss' blood ran cold. Enemies… psycho out to get her…

_'Have you felt weird recently, like someone is watching you? It's driving me insane, worse than…'_

"Ro," Alyss spun round to face the redhead. "Where were we?"

"What?"

"Where were we standing when you were shot last Monday?"

Rowan knew exactly where they had stood- she always knew. As soldiers in the Everafter War, they'd been trained to remember and recall everything they saw- on the battlefield, on a mission to spy on the Master, even if you're simply walking around the base. She ran to the spot where she had been skipping one week ago. She could swear she could see drops of red on the concrete. She chose to ignore that.

"I was here. You were a little behind us, because you were looking through your bag. Sabrina was a foot or so to my right."

Alyss stood where Rowan pointed. "Here?" Rowan nodded. "Okay."

"What are we doing, Al?"

"I have a hunch." Alyss shuddered. "I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

Sabrina was walking through the wood, thinking about what the hell was going on with the world and life in general. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Daphne.

**were leavin 4 library now. granny wants 2 kno if u r comin xxx**

Sabrina sighed.

**Im ok. Go without me. c u guys home xxx**

She kept on walking, but the feeling of someone watching her had intensified. And she couldn't shake the other feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

* * *

Daphne frowned at her phone. "She says she doesn't want to come. Weird."

Granny Relda turned on the ignition and backed out of the driveway. But not before almost running over the neighbour's cat.

Red nodded, concerned. Sabrina Grimm hadn't turned down a case since before the Everafter War.

Granny Relda frowned. "She's been very... withdrawn recently. I hope she'll be better for her birthday tomorrow. Rowan and Alyss worked so hard for it."

"Do you think they'll come?" Daphne asked as the car made its way down the road.

Relda sighed. "They said they would. We can only hope."

* * *

"The arrow that shot you was a few centimetres below and to the left of your heart," Alyss explained.

Rowan finally seemed to be getting at what her best friend was saying. "So either they miscalculated their target-"

"Or they were aiming for something else," finished Alyss. "Or someone else."

* * *

Sabrina was certain that somebody was following her. It wasn't just a feeling anymore. She knew.

She made a sharp turn to the left, slowly picking up the pace as she went. In no time at all, she was running, trying to be as silent as possible while keeping up speed and listening for footsteps. But all she could hear was a buzzing, which made no sense at all.

She just hoped that it wouldn't catch up.

* * *

"Relda! Relda!"

There was an urgency to the Scarecrow's tone that spurred the three Grimm women up the steps leading towards the library. They were met halfway up by the straw-filled man.

"What is it, Scarecrow?" asked Granny Relda.

The Scarecrow had a look of fear in his eyes. "We finished inventory. And the news isn't good."

* * *

Sabrina was tearing through the woods. Maybe it was just a small woodland creature. Maybe a bunny rabbit. Yeah, bunny rabbit. Oh, who was she kidding? It had wings, and it sounded a lot bigger than a rabbit.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Someone was calling her. She debated answering it- I mean, she was running through a forest, trying to get away from God knows what; did she really want to have a phone call right now? But all doubt washed away when she saw the ID. He never called. Heck, she doubted he'd ever even used it until now. She pressed answer and moved it up to her ear. She had still been running the entire time.

"Seriously?" she growled into the phone. She was only a little out of breath- good stamina and the war training made sure of that. "Three years and you work out how to call someone now? I'm kinda busy here."

"Sabrina, where are you?" His voice seemed frantic. And that was never a good sign.

* * *

"Given the angle that the arrow was shot, I'd say the shooter was hidden in the trees." Alyss analysed the scene before her, remembering last Monday. "They would've had a good view of us, and would have to have been ahead of us in order to hit the chest."

Rowan clambered up the steep incline that lead to the forest and stood where Alyss had indicated. She looked around to see if anyone was about. Everyone had cleared away from the school, even the teachers. Since the arrow incident, pensioners had stayed away from this area. When Rowan was positive that no one would possibly see, she took out a small key-ring. It was nothing special, just a square piece of wood with a button on it. She slid the metal ring off, and pressed said button. Immediately, the wood lengthened and seemed to bend backwards. Somehow, a piece of what seemed like string was attached from one end of the wood to the other.

Rowan dug unzipped a section of her rucksack and slipped out a blunt practise arrow (perfectly harmless, mind you) to go with her bow. Notching it like the professional she was, she carefully aimed it towards Alyss' chest, a little below and to the left. But then she noticed something. Something that was way too close to be coincidence.

Oh please God, no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry about all the suspense, I didn't realise how mean I was beng until I read all your reviews! I promise, just one more chapter after this one (and it's not even got that much suspense in my opinion) and I'll stop it. Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favourites, it means so much to me! hope you like this chapter. **

**Peace**

**Ciara xxx**

**P.S. who do you think it is? Anyone who reviews with the right answer will get a shoutout in the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

"I'm in the woods. There's something chasing me, something big."

"How big?"

"Not, like, mammoth big, but around Daphne size. And there's a buzzing sound."

The voice on the other end of the phone cursed. "Sabrina, get out of there. Get into a public place where loads of humans can see you. Go."

"You know what's chasing me?"

"This is all my fault."

* * *

"Scarecrow, please, calm down," Relda soothed. "What's wrong?"

"Well, like your eldest grandchild suggested, the culprit only made her way through the library. Nothing was stolen."

"So? That's good, right?" Daphne asked. The Scarecrow looked sadly at her.

"Right?" she repeated more quietly.

"As I said, we just finished checking the records room." He swallowed. "And one was missing."

* * *

"Al," Rowan spoke up, her voice quivering. She slowly let the arrow slip back to its original position, the tension leaving the string. "Stand there." she pointed to a spot a foot or so from where Alyss stood.

Alyss seemed confused, but did as instructed. Rowan took stance, aiming the bow at the same place she had before. And she saw it. There was no denying it.

"Oh, hell."

* * *

"What? Why would they steal a record?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know," Scarecrow fretted. "I'm a librarian, not a crime detective- that's your job."

Red's head snapped up. She'd been deep in thought, and everyone had thought she wasn't paying attention. "They're looking for someone."

* * *

"Why now? Why are you calling now?" Sabrina asked as she leaped over yet another log and avoided tripping over the many tree roots sprouting out of the forest floor.

"I only found out, like, thirty seconds before I called you. I'm coming for you, okay? Describe your surroundings."

"Uh, trees, roots, logs, moss-"

"That could be anywhere!"

"I'm telling you what I see, dopehead. Now, do you know what's chasing me?"

There was no reply to that.

* * *

"Oh hell?" Al looked up at her best friend, worry written all over her expression. "What do you mean, oh hell?"

Rowan almost seemed to be hyperventilating. No. No way. "The arrow. We were wrong. It wasn't meant for me."

Then Alyss realised where she was standing. And she saw what Rowan saw. "Oh my God."

* * *

"That's brilliant, Red!" Granny Relda turned to Scarecrow. "Who's record? Which one did they take?"

Scarecrow shook his head- not in refusal, but despair. "You're not going to like this."

"Tell us!" Daphne pleaded.

* * *

"So, if you hadn't asked for the Macbeth paper..." Rowan trailed off, looking at Alyss in utter fear.

"Then the arrow would've hit..." Alyss was too scared to finish the sentence.

* * *

"The file they took," Scarecrow's voice wavered on the last word. "It was..."

* * *

Sabrina burst into a clearing. She looked round, before talking into her phone, "I'm in a clearing. Lavender and bluebells."

"Got it."

"Tell me now: what the hell is going on?"

"Sabrina, I only found out thirty seconds before I called you, I said that. They couldn't contact me, and I had no idea she escaped." Suddenly, there was a snap, and Sabrina spun to face the noise. And froze. "Sabrina?" His voice became more frantic. "Sabrina?"

* * *

"Sabrina's," Scarecrow finished sadly.

* * *

"Sabrina," whispered Rowan and Alyss.

* * *

"Sabrina Grimm," a voice growled as its owner entered the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! I promise this is the last chapter with constant switches. Please leave a review, I love reading them, and getting tips from people! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Peace,**

**Ciara xxx**

Chapter 7

"And we just let her walk off into the woods on her own," Rowan sobbed.

Granny Relda, Daphne and Red weren't sure what was more shocking- the fact someone was trying to kill Sabrina (or wanted something to do with her) or the fact that Rowan Hood and Alyss Pendragon were standing before them, reduced to tears.

"Slow down, _lieblings_," Relda soothed the girls. "Now, did you see what direction she was walking in?"

Alyss shook her head. "There was no particular direction. It looked like she was going to walk home through the woods, but there's no specific path for that."

"What are we doing just standing here?" cried Daphne. "We need to find her."

But before the twelve year old girl could run off, Red of all people grabbed her. "No! We can't help Sabrina unless we know what we're dealing with- or who."

"She's my sister! I have to-" Unexpectedly, her phone beeped. Daphne pulled it out and frantically fumbled for the buttons to open the message. Then she stopped. And stared.

"Daphne?" Rowan edged towards the shocked girl. Everyone looked over her shoulder to read the text message. And they saw the cause of her shock:

**I'LL FIND HER  
**

**-TK**

* * *

"Surprised to see me, peasant?" Moth asked as she menacingly circled the blonde girl.

"Not particularly," Sabrina replied. _Act calm_, she told herself. _Act like you're chased through the woods by psychotic faeries all the time. _"Knew you'd come after the Grimms one day. It makes a lot sense now, though. The library, the arrow, all the trouble recently. It was all you. I'm thinking you were looking for our address when you went through the town records. And you were positioned by the school hoping one of us would pass by. But you hit my friend instead." She glared at the former princess. "I don't appreciate it when people almost kill my friends."

Moth laughed her snooty, pretentious laugh. "Oh, that's funny. You think I've been targeting your family."

"Why else would you steal our details? Why else would you be waiting near the school?"

"I didn't take all of the records- just the one. And the arrow wasn't meant for just any Grimm. Do I have to spell it out for you, idiot human?"

Sabrina was silent. Oh, she got it, alright. "But why?"

"You _stole_ him!" Moth screamed. A squirrel started at the sound and shot across the clearing; clearly it didn't appreciate the crazy girl waking it up. "You stole him, the right to protect him while he healed, the subjects, the applause, the kingdom; _you took everything from me!_" Suddenly, she swiped a hand through the air, and Sabrina went flying backwards, slamming into a tree like a ragdoll.

She forced her eyes open to see Moth grinning like a maniac. "This is what happens when somebody ruins my life, and I spend three to four years in a cell. I find it gives you a lot of time to practise your magic."

"You're insane," Sabrina muttered, trying to get up. "All this for revenge on something I'm still not sure about? Pathetic."

Once again, an invisible force grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the tree. Slowly, it began to tighten its grip.

"You call it pathetic," Moth continued, "I call it sheer determination. And as for why, it seems that you do need everything spelt out for you." Sabrina was dragged downwards, her back scraping against the bark, so her legs were uncomfortably folded, but her body unsupported. "You took my fiancé. You know, the destined King of Faerie? You've stolen him, sent him off on some wild goose chase across the world. He's been away for three years, no word from him at all. Now, there is no future king to present to the kingdom, and no husband for me."

Sabrina was beginning to have trouble breathing. "_Puck_? This is about _Puck_?"

"Of course," Moth replied as if it were obvious. "You will tell me where he is and then I will kill you slowly. Slowly and painfully, like my years in that prison."

"Look, if you're ticked about the whole cocoon thing, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't even know about the whole process, and it isn't my fault. I don't know where he is, last postcard he sent me was almost two years ago in Australia. I have no idea where he is. I haven't seen him since the Everafter War!"

"It's called a _healing vessel_!" Moth seemed to cut herself off, and was silent as she composed herself. "Ah, yes; the Everafter War. I'm actually amazed you lived through that with barely a scratch-"

"I've almost died more times than I can remember!" Sabrina shouted at the petite faerie girl.

"-it must be that mountain of luck that runs through the blood of the Grimms. Or a strange instinct and pre-programming into your brain. Whatever it is, there's something freaky in your blood." Moth's twisted smiled grew so large it rivalled the Cheshire Cat's own grin. "Why don't we test that theory?"

* * *

_Flying, flying; have to find her, have to find her._

His mind was on overdrive as he soared through the sky, searching for the clearing with the lavender and bluebells. If that she-witch had laid so much of a disgustingly perfect nail on her...

Suddenly, a loud _BOOM_ echoed across the forest. No…

Muttering execution plans for the psychotic Everafter, he took off in the general of the sound.

* * *

Sabrina bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling out as she was slammed into the ground. Again.

"Why won't you scream?" Moth complained petulantly as she advanced towards the blonde. The manner in which she spoke it made the question sound as simple as 'why can't I go on the big rides, mommy?'. "It's no fun when they don't scream."

Oh, she wanted to scream. She wanted to cry, thrash, clutch her throbbing head, scream till the earth itself went deaf. But she wouldn't give the maniac nut-job the satisfaction. She spat out the blood in her mouth and a few teeth went with it.

"If throwing you around won't give proof for my theory, then we should try something else." Suddenly, there was a knife in the faerie's hand. "Maybe we should have a look at that blood of yours."

* * *

He couldn't pinpoint it. The echo had made it hard enough. But he had to try. He owed her that. He owed her a lot of things.

"Lavender with bluebells, lavender with bluebells-"

His muttering was cut off by a scream. A scream that made him flinch and want to curl up in a ball and cover his ears. But it wasn't the volume of the scream that scared him- it was the pain, the fear, the anguish, and the wish for it all to stop. But now he knew where she was.

Now he knew what to do.

* * *

_Make it stop._

That's was all Sabrina was thinking, over and over again in her head. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop._

Moth was a certified lunatic, laughing and squealing with delight as Sabrina lay there on the floor, deep gashes on her arms, legs, face, everywhere in sight. The blood on her face meant she couldn't see through one eye and she swore she was going blind in the other; she couldn't see a thing.

In one last attempt to get up, Sabrina tried to lever herself off the ground, but the invisible force came back. It slammed her into a hard surface (probably a tree again) then dragged her along the ground, back to the general area where she'd been lying mere seconds ago. Along the way, she heard a snap, and unimaginable pain shot up her back.  
Another scream tore itself from her throat, and she could hear Moth's detached laughter echo around the clearing until-

"_MOTH!_"

Sabrina knew that voice. She knew it all too well.

She heard Moth gasp. "My love! Where have you been all these years? I've missed you so much!" She must've tried to hug him or something, because there was a flash of light so bright that it lit the backs of Sabrina's eyelids.

"What the hell did you do to her, witch?"

"She was separating us, my love, stopping us from uniting to rule over Faerie!" Moth's voice was pleading. "I had to... take care of her."

"Take care of her? That's how you take care of people?" She could almost imagine him gesturing in her direction.

"You know I did it for you, she would've- what are you doing?" She sounded frantic.

"I should've done this a long time ago," was his reply.

Light, breathy notes filled the air, and almost immediately, there was a new buzzing noise. Not like a faerie's wings- smaller, and a lot of them. The buzzing was soon accompanied by Moth's screams.

"Take her away," he ordered. "The magic repellent cell this time."

And in a flurry of wings and shrieks, the psychotic Everafter's voice was gone.

The last buzzing noise faded, and footsteps pounded towards Sabrina, the ground shaking with the force behind them. He swore. "Oh God, Grimm; what did she do to you this time?"

She tried to turn her head towards him, but even that hurt. He took in a sharp breath, probably at her face. "Hey..." But before she could finish that sentence, she lost her grip and the world went black.


End file.
